Large overshoot (e.g. greater or equal to 4.2V) and undershoot (e.g., less than or equal to −0.6V) may be observed on interconnects when drivers coupled to interconnects enter or exit single-ended zero (SE0) state. For example, in Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2 compliant interconnect, when down stream USB2 device enters or exits SE0 state, large overshoot and undershoot may be generated. These overshoot and undershoot are generated due to mutual inductance coupling of common-mode voltages on the interconnect paths. Large overshoot and undershoot may cause reliability concern for the transistors connected to interconnect. Excess of reliability exposure may damage devices coupled to the interconnect.